História cachorra
by The Ripper's
Summary: Naruto. Ramem. Roupa de cachorro. Sasuke UKE. Tirem suas conclusões. - RIPAGEM.


**Título original: Cachorrinho.**

**Riparam esta one-shot: Byakuya e Near. Orochi e Itachi tiraram umas merecidas férias, mas na próxima ripagem eles voltam.**

**Estréia do Byakuya, gentem! Convidado especial!**

* * *

><p>- Nãaaaaooooo! Porque isso tinha que acontecer! Gritei com todas as minhas forças hoje definitivamente não era o meu dia. <strong>(Near: Oi? E essa bagaceira começa assim, do nada, sem explicação, sem porra nenhuma?) (Byakuya: Quem gritou? E gritou pelo quê?) <strong>

- O que foi Naruto? **(Byakuya: Olha, a autora quer que a gente comece um caça tesouros pra descobrir quem está falando!)**

Sasuke veio correndo do quarto até a cozinha onde eu estava quando escutou meu grito me encontrando sentado na cadeira da cozinha com lagrimas nos olhos. **(Byakuya: É "lágrimas" e... Chora, emo!) (Near: Ahuahuahuahuahua! Mal a história começou já tem um uke chorando!) (Byakuya: Isso nunca é bom sinal.)**

- Sasuke acabou o lamen - disse manhoso e fazendo biquinho. **(Byakuya: Tomar no cu.) (Near: Oh God, why you're so mean?)**

- Você fez esse escândalo todo e quase me matou do coração por causa de um maldito lamen?-gritei nervoso encarando Naruto. **(Near: Não era Naruto que estava narrando?) (Byakuya: Caralhos voadores, quem nesta infeliz espelunca está falando?) **

- D-desculpa S-Sasuke - falei gaguejante já com lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto- não q-queria t-t e as-sustar. **(Near: Começaram os Narutos gaguejantes e gaydacu. Daqui a pouco vem o bondage, o sadomaso...) (Byakuya: Não dá idéia, Near, pelo amor de Deus.)**

- Naruto, Shiiii **(Near: Shi. Ahuahuahuhahau, desculpa, não aguentei.) (Byakuya: Puta que pariu, que piada tosca.) **me desculpa amor não queria brigar com você o abracei arrependido vendo Naruto a realmente chorar e começando a fazer carinho em seus cabelos. **(Byakuya tenta se asfixiar com o próprio cachecol.) (Near: Mas que porra de Naruto Mary Sue é esse? E esse Sasuke totalmente OOC? Deus, me joga numa cama de pregos.)**

- É que hoje acordei triste então resolvi comer um lamen para me animar você sabe que lamen sempre me deixa feliz **(Byakuya: Vírgula.) **mas não tinha aí eu fiquei mais chateado e o grito saiu sem pensar. **(Byakuya: Sabe o que me deixaria feliz? NÃO ver essa fanfic no ciberespaço nunca, ****nunca mais!****) (Near: Meu Deus, as vírgulas foram sequestradas!) **

- Tudo bem anjo eu vou comprar lamen para você ok?

- Serio?- Disse já abrindo um sorriso enorme. **(Byakuya: Não. Ele disse isso só pra encher mais linguiça neste vômito de fanfic.)**

- Sério só vou trocar de roupa, fui para o quarto e me troquei e saindo para comprar o lamen do meu loiro. **(Byakuya: Será que uma pessoa que não sabe separar pensamentos de falas merece escrever uma fanfic?) **

Assim que Sasuke saiu me senti mais animado **(Near: Isso na minha terra é outra coisa.)** e resolvi preparar um belo café da manhã para ele fiz tudo o que ele mais gosta e sentei na sala **(Near: "Vestido com aquela fantasia de gatinho que ele adora!") **para esperá-lo só que as horas passaram e nada de Sasuke, 08:00h, 9:00, 10:00, 11:00, 12:00 **(Byakuya: Te abandonou e resolveu ficar com aquela testa de prancha) **e a minha pequena tristeza de antes se transformou rapidamente em preocupação e um pouco medo de que algo tivesse acontecido a Sasuke. **(Byakuya: Ah, tadinho, foi estuprado.)**

Fique andando de um lado a outro da sala sem saber o que fazer **(Near: Pra quem fazer isso? Eu? O.o) **e quando resolvi sair e procurá-lo eis que ele chega com a cara mais lavada do mundo. **(Byakuya: Tava te traindo com o Kakashi, o Iruka, o Gaara...) (Near: O Kiba, o Neji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Konohamaru... Ah, e com o Akamaru e o Pakkun também!)**

- O que aconteceu Sasuke?- perguntei me jogando em seus braços não antes é claro de verificar se ele estava bem. **(Byakuya: Ver se não estava sangrando entre as pernas e talz.)**

- Er... Bem eu encontrei uns amigos no caminho e fiquei conversando e acabei perdendo a noção das horas. **(Near: TÁ que ficou conversando! Meu pau com asas se você não estava era num feroz sexo grupal com eles!) (Byakuya: Vou fazer curso de adivinhação com o Orochi quando ele voltar. Nós dos The Ripper's temos um talento nato pra isso!)**

- O que? - e o alivio que estava sentindo de ver que ele estava bem rapidamente foi substituído por incredulidade. **(Byakuya: Isso mona! Ponha-o na parede!) (Near: Isso aí! Estupre-o até ele contar a verdade!)**

- Há Naruto não precisa fazer essa cara eu só perdi a noção das horas nada demais.** (Byakuya: Pra quê pontuação, não é mesmo? Elas são só um monte de empecilhos no caminho...)**

- Nada de mais? Você saiu as 7:00 horas para ir até o mercado que é praticamente ao lado da nossas casa e volta somente as 12:30 me deixando morrendo de preocupação e diz que não é nada de mais? – disse morrendo de raiva da cara de pau do Sasuke.

- Tem razão desculpe Naruto mas eu só perdi a noção das horas, pelo menos você não está mais triste né? Eu disse para tentar remediar as coisas. **(Byakuya: Maridão nota dez! Para o Naruto não ficar triste, você o faz ficar preocupado!) (Near: Troféu namorado do ano pro Sasuke.)**

- É não estou mais triste - disse rangendo os dentes de raiva, mas tentando me conter - Então cadê e o meu lamen?

- O lamen! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. **(Near: Mas das camisinhas lembrou, né, seu merda?)**

- ...

- Naruto?

- Você saiu para comprar lamen, demorou uma eternidade e ainda por cima esqueceu de comprar? – disse baixo e calmamente tentado a todo custo não explodir de raiva.

- É – foi à única coisa que consegui responder vendo nas atitudes de Naruto que estava numa grande encrenca. **(Byakuya: Porra. Eu não mereço ripar uma coisa totalmente sem sentido como uma briguinha de casal.) (Near: Só não os mando tomar no cu porque sei que eles irão gostar.)**

- Ok – disse me virando para sair da li para quem sabe me trancar no banheiro e quebrar alguma coisa antes que quebrasse a cara do Sasuke. **(Byakuya: Eu ri, sim ou CLARO? Ahuahuahuahua!) (Near: Isso. Sai "Da ai". Ah, caralho, é rir pra não chorar. AHUAHUAHUAHUA!)**

- Espera Naruto – disse segurando seu braço afinal era estranha demais a atitude do meu loiro - Não vai gritar, xingar e me bater? Sei que mereço. **(Near: Grita, xinga, bate, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!)**

- Aff... Não afinal graças a você minha tristeza passou - me desvencilhei calmamente da mão que me segurava e fui para o quarto me trancando lá enfiando a cara no travesseiro abafando meu grito de ódio. **(Byakuya: Por causa de um RAMEN. Meu pau.)**

Passei o dia no quarto morrendo de ódio do Sasuke e nem mesmo quando Sasuke bateu na porta dizendo que tinha comprado lamen para um mês inteiro me deu animo para me levantar e olhar a cara dele mais a minha vingança seria cruel. **(Near: "Mas" e "Mais". Comoproceder, meu Deus?)**

Quando finalmente saí do quarto já sabia como me vingar **(Byakuya: Sexo. Até Sasuke não sentir mais as pernas. E Naruto será seme. *Pega a senbonzakura para cortar os pulsos.*) **do Sasuke mais antes tinha que o fazer prometer que faria o que eu quisesse **(Near: Sasuke REALMENTE não tem noção do perigo, não?) **e foi só eu sair do quarto que ele veio correndo até mim.

- Naruto, por favor, me deculpe **(Byakuya: "Oh Narutinho, me diculpa.")** não fica chateado comigo, sinto muito mesmo ter esquecido o lamen.

- O problema não foi o lamen Sasuke, foi você ter me deixado preocupado pensando que algo tinha acontecido com você - disse com o s olhos rasos d'água tinha resolvido usar de chantagem emocional para conseguir o que queria. **(Byakuya: Comê-lo?) (Near: Ser comido?)**

- Sinto muito Naruto me perdoa eu faço tudo que você quiser mais não chora – eu disse não queria ver meu loiro chorar por uma falta minha. **(Byakuya: O que esse autor tem contra as pontuações, caralho?) (Near: MAS, MAS, PORRA! )**

- Tudo?

- Sim meu anjo.

- Palavra de Uchiha?

- Palavra de Uchiha.

- Então te perdôo meu amor – disse sem esconder o sorriso afinal tinha conseguido meu intento **(Byakuya: Uáti?) (Near: Desisti de entender as coisas nessa escória de fanfic.) **sabia que se ele jurou pelo sobrenome dele **(Byakuya: Jurou pelo sobrenome dele! Emocionante.) **ele iria fazer e era exatamente isso que queria e pensar no que iria fazer fez meu sorriso se alargar **(Near: O sorriso se alargou! Oh My Gáudi! O que mais irá se alargar?) (Byakuya: Porra Near! Não piora as coisas!) **e de um sorriso lindo e puro se transformou em um sorriso perverso e sacana de quem tinha planos diabólicos em mente.

-Naruto? – perguntei não gostando nem um pouco daquele sorriso na face do meu loiro. **(Byakuya: Já era. Sua bunda JÁ ERA.) (Near: Argh, Naruto seme me dá náuseas.)**

- Sasuke tenho uma coisa para você – disse começando a andar o puxando pela mão até o quarto, chegando lá largue **(Near: Receita para comer o Sasuke: Largue sua mão, tire suas roupas e coma-o. Pronto, fim da receita.) (Byakuya tem um ataque de riso.) **sua mão vendo Sasuke se sentar na cama com o rosto desconfiado enquanto eu pegava o que queria na minha parte do nosso guarda-roupa. **(Near: Os chicotes, cordas, vibradores...) (Byakuya: A cera quente, a palmatória, óleos aromáticos...)**

- O que é isso Naruto? Disse vendo Sasuke com uma caixa grande e preta em mãos. **(Near tenta sair correndo do QG) (Byakuya: NÃO! Eu não vou ripar essa merda sozinho nem fodendo! Fica aqui!)**

- Um presente para você meu amor – **(Near: Que presente legal, um vibrador de 40 centímetros.) **disse cínico estendendo a caixa para ele que pegou e a abriu não contendo a cara de surpresa.

- Que tal Sasuke?

- Mais que droga é essa Naruto? Disse encarando aquela coisa dentro da caixa. **(Byakuya: Para com essa puta sacanagem de esconder o que tem na caixa, pel'amor.)**

- Humm eu comprei isso a um tempinho para fazer uma surpresa para você mais agora como você foi um mau menino ao invés de eu usar é você que vai.

- Nem ferrando! **(Near: Isso aí, se imponha, não vire a garotinha da relação!) (Byakuya: Ele diz isso agora, mas vai gritar por mais nos primeiros 10 centímetros.)**

-Você prometeu que faria tudo que eu quisesse Sasuke, prometeu em nome da sua família pretende mesmo descumprir a promessa?

-Você armou isso não é? Eu vou cumprir com a minha palavra mas você me paga viu? – eu disse me levantando da cama indo para o banheiro batendo a porta com força e começando a por aquela coisa ridícula. **(Near: Roupa de empregada, aposto.) (Byakuya: Eu aposto em roupa de gatinho. Quem ganhar dá uma garrafa do melhor vinho que tiver.) (Near: Apostado.)**

Quando Sasuke entrou no banheiro sorri satisfeito e tirei minhas roupas ficando somente com a cueca e me sentei no meio da cama encostado na cabeceira esperando meu amado.

Alguns minutos depois vi Sasuke sair do banheiro e não pude conter o gemido que saiu da minha boca ao olhar Sasuke ele estava magnífico e muito fofo só de olhá-lo fiquei extremante excitado. **(Byakuya: Ele GEMEU porque viu Sasuke vestido com a roupinha do capeta lá? Deus, me ajude!)**

Sasuke estava com pantufas fofinhas e na cor marrom em forma de patas de cachorro **(Byakuya: DROGA! Errei de animal!) **usava um pequeno short de couro preto **(Near: OMG, short de couro preto! Lembra-me a fic Bondage! * Near tem um ataque de nervos e começa a chorar.*)** que eu sabia ter um rabo marrom e fofinho na parte de trás seu torso estava coberto por um colete aberto e marrom e fofinho que deixava seu peitoral branquinho e em forma a mostra usava também uma coleira de couro com um pingente dourado e para completar o visual usava orelhinhas de cachorro fofinhas e marrons.** (Near: Há, caralho... Depois desse lemon eu tenho que me matar.)**

- Humm mais **(Byakuya tenta matar o i de "mais" a pauladas.) **que cachorrinho gostoso **(Near: Hum, mas que fic tosca.) **– eu disse maravilhado levando automaticamente minha mão ao meu membro que tinha ficado ereto no momento que Sasuke saiu do banheiro.

- Então o que quer de mim meu dono - eu disse extremante corado **(Byakuya: "Envergonhado" seria a palavra certa. E porque porras de lava você ficaria envergonhado se Naruto é seu namorado, caralho?) **por estar usando aquela roupa ridícula mais ao olhar Naruto que parecia maravilhado resolvi entrar na brincadeira e me divertir afinal nunca tinha visto o meu loiro tão excitado. **(Byakuya: Essa mudança constante de narrador foi a pior lambança que já vi numa fanfic, sério.)**

- vem cá meu cachorrinho **(Near: "Vem aqui, que agora eu tô mandando, vem meu cachorrinho, sua dona tá chamando!" Há, meu pau, tenho que me matar.) **– eu disse chamando Sasuke com o dedo. **(Byakuya: WTH? Como se faz isso?) (Near: O Deidara conseguiria falar com a mão. #torcadilhoinfamedaporra.)**

Então meu cachorrinho obediente se aproximou da cama e se ajoelhou **(Byakuya: Já sabe, né? Ajoelhou tem que rezar, bitch!)** nela engatinhando até estar com o rosto a centímetros do meu para então lamber meus lábio **(Near: Oh meu Deus, um S, só um S, por favor...) **e depois tomá-los com fome enfiando sua língua em minha boca me beijando selvagemente **(Byakuya: Selvagemente? WTF?) **não me fiz de rogado e fiz o mesmo entrando em uma verdadeira guerra por dominância **(Near: Tem como ser mais tosco, TEM?) **naquele beijo intenso e gostoso, mas tratei logo de parar aquele beijo levando a minha mão o sei **(Near: ...) (Byakuya: Sabe o que poderia salvar a fic de merdas como essa? UM BETA!) **cabelo puxando com força seus cabelos afastando nossas lábios que continuaram ligados por um fio de saliva. **(Byakuya: Eca. Eca. ECA!) (Near: Era pra achar excitante? A única coisa que achei foi extremamente repugnante.)**

- Ai isso dói Naruto – eu disse assim que separamos nossas bocas.

- Não lembro de **(Near: Por que todo mundo cai nesse erro do verbo lembrar? O pior que o Word avisa!) **ter te dado permissão para me beijar,**(Byakuya: Sua vadia, te mandei me beijar, porra? #modocafetão.)** lembre-se que eu que mando aqui cachorrinho - eu disse soltando seus cabelos enquanto o empurrava com certa agressividade o fazendo cair **(Near: *Cruza os dedos torcendo pra que o Sasuke caia da cama e quebre o pescoço.*) **deitado na cama **(Near: SHIT!) **e aproveitando a surpresa dele sentei em seus quadris rebolando em cima de seu membro já excitado o fazendo gemer.

- Ahhh Naruto.

Ao ouvir o gemido necessitado de Sasuke me levantei de seu colo rapidamente ficando de pé na cama o fazendo me olhar surpreso. **(Byakuya: Peraí um momentinho. Quem olhou o que surpreso? Oh, WTH, cansei.)**

- Porque parou Naruto?

- Shiii cachorro sou eu que mando aqui você só obedece calado e seu dever é me dar prazer – **(Byakuya: como sinto falta das minhas amigas virgulas, pontos finais... Alías, sinto falta das normas gramaticais, todas elas.) (Near: Sinto falta de bebida e entorpecentes. Só. O resto que se foda. *Revoltado.*) **disse autoritário e morrendo de vontade de rir da cara de frustração de Sasuke.

- Entendi meu dono, o que quer que eu faça então – disse frustrado e com um pouco de raiva também o meu loiro quando queria era muito irritante. **(Near: ...com um pouco de raiva também. O meu loiro, quando queria, era muito irritante." VIU, PORRA, PONTUAÇÕES SÃO IMPORTANTES!)**

- Me chupa! – Disse sorrindo sacana para em seguida morder os lábios quando meu cachorrinho rapidamente se ajoelhou a minha frente arrancando minha cueca sensualmente com os dentes para depois abocanhar totalmente meu membro.

- Isso ahhhh... assim Sasuke.**(Byakuya começa a chorar de raiva.)**

Meu loiro tinha realmente um gosto bom e eu o chupava avidamente rodando minha língua na cabeça de seu membro e por toda extensão de seu pênis **(Byakuya: FINALMENTE! Uma autora teve culhões de colocar a palavra PÊNIS numa fic!)** **(Near: Se tiver a palavra sêmen, dou um troféu pra ela: Autora mais tosca e corajosa do ano.) **sentindo tocar minha garganta mais não me importando e só aumentando o ritmo tornando a sucção intensa queria dar o Maximo (**Near: Só eu pensei que o Sasuke deu uma nomenclatura para o próprio cu?) (Byakuya: Ah, caralho, vou enfartar de rir! Ahuahuahuhauhauhauhauh!) **de prazer ao meu loiro.

- Ahhh Sasukeeee!

Sentia meu pênis ser chupado tão intensamente, Sasuke sempre foi muito bom fazendo oral **(Byakuya: Fez curso intensivo, mona? Ahuahuahuahua!) **e para aumentar meu tormento ele começou a acariciar meus testículos os massageando intensamente enquanto sua boca e língua faziam um trabalho perfeito seus dentes raspando de leve em meu membro foi o suficiente para me fazer gozar fortemente vendo o fruto do meu prazer escorrendo pelos lábio **(Near: Qualé, de novo? A primeira eu até relevo, mas errar duas vezes a mesma coisa é sinal de que suicídio é a solução!) **do meu cachorrinho.

Senti meu loiro tremer e a prova do seu prazer **(Near: A prova de seu prazer. Eu devo estar pagando por meus pecados.) **explodir **(Byakuya: Ah, NÃO! Caralho, de novo não! A mesma tosqueira do explodir?) **em minha boca ao raspar meus dentes na extensão **(Near: Imaginei uma extensão elétrica ligada ao pênis do Sasuke. *Liga para o psiquiatra de plantão nos The Rippers.*) **de seu membro, tentei engolir mais era muito gozo e acabei deixando escapar de meus lábio **(Byakuya: Vá se foder. VÁ SE FODER. VÁ SE FODEEEEEEEEER!) **escorrendo pela minha boba. **(Near: *Tenta sair correndo pela porta do QG.* OROCHI, PEL'AMOR DE DEUS, VOLTA!)**

Me sentia **(Near tenta cortar os pulsos com as próprias unhas.) **totalmente entorpecido pelo êxtase e o prazer só aumentou ao olhar para baixo e ver sasuke **(Near: Há, que beleza, Uchiha agora virou substantivo comum.) **com o as maças **(Byakuya: Meu deus, cadê o til? É tão difícil colocar um til?)** do rosto coradas e respirando descompassada mente **(Byakuya: Ahuahuahuahua, ela separou a palavra descompassadamente! Caralho, é rir pra não chorar!) (Near: Enquanto tem gente por aí que escreve "derrepente" e "concerteza".) **com os lábios vermelhos e molhados de saliva entreabertos não resisti em me ajoelhar e tomar sua boca com paixão tomando todo o fôlego de Sasuke e adorando sentir meu gosto naquela boquinha maravilhosa. **(Byakuya: Hum, que delícia, saliva e esperma! Super nutritivo!)**

- Humm meu cachorrinho me deu tanto prazer, acho que merece um premio não? – **(Near: Acento circunflexo, onde diabos você se meteu?) (Byakuya: Near, não fale assim, o autor deve conhecer o acento circunflexo por "aqueles chapeuzinhos que se colocam em cima das letras.") **disse ao separar nossos lábios para que Sasuke respirasse e sem deixar que ele respondesse novamente o empurrei na cama com força subindo em cima dele mordendo com forca seu pescoço **(Near: Só eu lembrei de cenas de Resident Evil aqui?) (Byakuya: Hum, me lembrei do Leon... Oh meu Deus. *Vai procurar o Itachi*.) **o fazendo arfar enquanto esfregava minha bunda no baixo ventre duro e ainda coberto de Sasuke.

- Naruto uhhhh. **(Near: Ele... Ele UIVOU? Jesus Cristo, que assustador.) (Byakuya: Vestido de cachorro ele já está. Já é meio caminho andado.)**

- Meu cachorrinho você foi um bom menino **(Byakuya: Cachorro = Menino? WTF?) **então me diz o que você quer que seu dono aqui faz – disse no ouvido de Sasuke para em seguida enfiar minha língua dentro do ouvido dele o sentindo** (Near: "Sentindo aquele gosto ma-ra-vi-lho-so de cera de ouvido. Hum, diliça!")** se arrepiar enquanto ainda continuava me movendo sobre seu membro.

- Naruto ahh... me possua – **(Near: Se eu não suporto Naruto como uke fresco imagine o Sasuke dizendo "me possua". Meu Deus, o que essa autora fez com o Sasuke?) **eu disse com o rosto corado e doido para sentir meu loiro dentro de mim. **(Byakuya: Traduz-se: Louco pra ser comido em todas as posições conhecidas e desconhecidas pelo homem.)**

- Seu pedido é uma ordem - disse lambendo do pescoço aos lábios **(Byakuya: Amém! Isso é prova de que milagres acontecem!) (Near: O autor escreveu a concordância corretamente! OMG!) **de Sasuke deixando um rastro de saliva por sua pele para então me levantar de cima dele indo até o criado mudo pegando um pote de lubrificante me ajoelhando entre suas pernas e tirando seu short.

- Abra as pernas para mim sasuke. **(Near: Que mal educado! Esqueceu de pedir "por favor"!) (Byakuya: Sasuke é nome próprio, CARALHO! )**

- Sim – disse totalmente constrangido pela situação afinal foram poucas vezes que deixei Naruto me possuir-**(Byakuya: Penetrar. Pelo amor de Deus, não coloque mais "possuir" numa conotação sexual.)** senti um de seus dedos lubrificados entrando em mim me causando um certo **(Byakuya: Não se causa "um" certo desconforto. Se causa certo desconforto. Ponto e pronto.) **desconforto mais nunca dor em seguida um segundo e depois um terceiro que se moviam com perfeição me preparando e dando prazer. **(Near: onde porras se meteram as pontuações, porra?) (Byakuya começa a oferecer recompensa para quem achar as pontuações, acentos e derivados.)**

- ahhhhh... isso é booommmm **(Near: Essa repetição de letras era realmente necessária?) (Byakuya: Aliás, alguma fala dessa fic é realmente necessária?)**

- Vai ficar muito melhor – disse retirando meus dedos de dentro do meu Sasuke e me sentando novamente na cama encostado a cabeceira da cama.

- Sasuke senta aqui – Disse enquanto lubrificava meu pênis já ereto novamente. **(Near: Sabe aquela vergonha alheia filha da puta que você sente ao ler coisas assim? Pois é.)**

Me levantei **(Byakuya: Caralho. Caralho. CARALHO! É tão difícil estudar um pouco de português antes de sair escrevendo qualquer merda por aí?) **da cama quando Naruto me chamou e tirei o colete indo até Naruto e me sentando em seu colo descendo vagarosamente sentindo Naruto me penetrar mordendo meus lábios com força para conter um grito de prazer. **(Near: Nesta frase tem 38 palavras. E nenhuma vírgula sequer. *Vai fazer uma oferenda pra Yemanjá pedindo pontuações decentes.*)**

- Não se contenha meu cachorrinho – eu disse segurando na cintura de Sasuke já totalmente dentro dele - vamos mexa-se, rebola gostoso para mim. **(Byakuya: Rebola gostoso? *Vomita bílis.*) (Near vai pegar uma garrafa de vinho, já que concluiu que é impossível ripar uma merda dessas sóbrio.)**

- Naruto... você ahhh me paga - disse me levantando lentamente para em seguida me abaixar rapidamente sentindo minha entrada arder mais o prazer era indescritível. **(Byakuya: Ahuahuahuahuahuahua! Ardeu! Como assim, cara?) (Near: E esse "mais" aí, tá fazendo o que? Dando o cu junto com o Sasuke?) (Byakuya: Esse seu comentário me lembrou uma cena de tropa de elite: "Vai enfiar no cu?" AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!)**

- Isso assim ahhhh uhhhhh Sasukeeee!

- Na ahhhh rutoooooo **(Byakuya: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruto!) **não aguentei mais me conter e comecei a gemer alto me movendo mais intensamente sendo ajudado pelas mãos de Naruto em minha cintura e em poucos minutos estava em frenesi subindo e descendo rápido e forte sentido os quadris de Naruto vindo de encontro aos meus e escutando a cama ranger altamente pelos movimentos bruscos dos nossos corpos. **(Near: 62 palavras. NENHUMA PONTUAÇÃO. ****NENHUMA.****)**

- Ahhhhh Naruto que gostoso ahhhhhh !

- Ahhhhhh suke meu suke ahhhhhh! **(Near: Uáti? [2]) (Byakuya: Suke. #Cmoproceder?)**

O ritmo aumentou nossos corpos estavam suados e colados sentia meu membro comprimido entre nossos corpos **(Near: Nossos corpos 2 vezes. Nem preciso dizer que o parágrafo fica extremamente feio desse modo, né?) **duplicando meu o prazer busquei os lábio de Naruto para um beijo intenso enquanto me movia mais rapidamente subindo e descendo com toda minha força.

Nunca pensei que sasuke **(Byakuya vai procurar no dicionário esse novo substantivo comum) (Near: Claro. Porque Sasuke nem é nome próprio, né?) **seria tão inteso **(Byakuya desiste de procurar "sasuke" no dicionário e vai procurar "inteso".) **ele rebolava sobre meu membro com desespero enquanto eu apertava a cintura fina a deixando marcada **(Byakuya: Violência doméstica, meu Deus!) (Near: Pior, Sasuke não pode nem recorrer a Maria da Penha.) **ajudando nos movimentos enquanto meu quadril se impulsionava de encontro aos de Sasuke loucamente enquanto trocavamos **(Near: Trocávamos! Trocávamos! Ela faz fanfic no bloco de notas, meu Deus!) **um beijo desesperado, já estávamos no limite e quando Sasuke abaixou o quadril com força enquanto eu erguia o meu próprio com brutalidade senti sasuke **(Near: ...) (Byakuya tenta ligar desesperadamente para Itachi e Orochi voltarem, sem sucesso.) **estremecer e gritar contraindo todos os músculos do corpo e ejaculando entre nossos corpos colados. **(Byakuya: Panqueca de sêmen, que dilíça! *vai vomitar*.)**

Estava em frenesi levantei até que estivesse somente à **(Byakuya: Quando se precisa de crase esses autores acéfalos não colocam. Vida de merda.) **ponta do membro de Naruto dentro de mim e me abaixei com força sentindo Naruto vir de encontro a mim com a mesma intensidade me tocando profundamente acertando em cheio a minha próstata **(Byakuya: ISSAÊ, MULHER! Nada de "ponto especial"!) (Near: Finalmente algo certo, e "ponto especial" é meu pau vestido de palhaço.) **e me fazendo berrar de prazer contraindo todos os músculos do meu corpo e gozando fortemente quase perdendo os sentidos de tanto prazer. **(Near: PRA QUE CARAIO ELA REPETE TUDO? SÓ PRA ME FAZER SOFRER MAIS, PORRA?)**

Sasuke me apertou tão fortemente que não pude mais me conter (Byakuya: Vírgula.) gozei fortemente apertando fortemente (Near: OMG! MY EYES, OMG, THEY'RE BURNING!) (Byakuya: Brain damage: 60%) sua cintura conta (Near: A cintura dele fala e conta!)(Byakuya: Mais um pra entrar pra lista de personagem mutantes do The Rippers!) inundando seu canal seu canal (Near: AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! DEUS, ME SACRIFIQUE!) (Byakuya ri até faltar o ar.) estreito com meu sêmen gritando alto de prazer.

Relaxei sobre o corpo de Naruto sentindo jatos quentes me preenchendo profundamente **(Near: Darling, this is semen. DEAL WITH IT.)** me fazendo sentir um arrepio de prazer e sentindo finalmente Naruto relaxar, **(Near: Traduzindo: Amolecer. AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!) **ficamos assim durante algum tempo somente usufruindo o êxtase do nosso encontro apaixonado sentindo aos poucos o ritmo cardíaco voltar ao normal e então senti Naruto se mover saindo de dentro de mim e deitando na cama comigo ainda por cima dele acariciando meu cabelo. **(Byakuya: Ah, Deus, tão romântico quando macacos copulando!) **

- Humm Sasuke acho que valeu a pena usar essa fantasia né? – **(Byakuya: Valeu a pena o caralho. Sabe o que valeu pra mim? UMA QUEDA DE 60 PONTOS NO MEU QI!) (Near: Valeu meu tempo, neurônios e algum pouco de sanidade que me resta.)**

- Acho que sim Naruto foi muito gostoso. **(Byakuya: Deus! Quanto as vírgulas me fazem falta!)**

- Então da próxima vez eu compro uma fantasia de gato! **(Byakuya: Se tiver continuação desse vômito de fanfic eu juro que furo meus olhos.) (Near enlouquece e começa a chutar seus brinquedos.)**

- Naruto seu idiota, você me paga ainda vou me vingar! – **(Byakuya: Vai se vingar O CARALHO.) (Near: Essa merda NÃO VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO PORQUE EU TÔ DIZENDO QUE NÃO VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO, PORRA!) **disse levantando meu rosto de seu peito e vendo o sorriso sacana que adornava seu belo rosto.

- Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso Sasuke! **(Near: OMG, OMG, CONTINUAÇÃO NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!)**

Fim **(Byakuya: Nunca três letras juntas me fizeram tão feliz!) (Near: Amém! Crendeupai, príncipe da paz!)**

**Near vai jogar left 4 dead. Byakuya foi procurar Itachi e Orochi, enquanto saia gritando coisas como "lixo literário" e "merda de vida de ripador".**


End file.
